halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fireteam
Untitled I believe, according to something ED said on old.halopedia, that fireteams are made and unmade frequently enough that there is no point in saying "this fireteam was composed of these members who did this" or something like that. Because of that, I have been removing the Fireteams article every time someone made it. --Dragonclaws 21:38, 3 January 2007 (UTC) Well the fire team artical is saying what a fire team is saying what a fore team is and the charile and zulu is saying what groups of marines you encounter in halo 1. So why get rid of them?--[[User:ryanngreenday|'ryan']][[User talk:Ryanngreenday/Archive|'n']][[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'green']]'' 22:24, 3 January 2007 (UTC)'' Ive been Playing on the Pillar of Autumn level. Keyes says something about 'Combat teams'. do you think they are another word for 'Fire-team'. if so then there would be Alpha and November, Sierra and Victor on it aswell Why this article should be deleted (again) A Fireteam is a four man unit, the smallest organization of a military group of soldiers. There can be several fireteams per squad, and thousands of fireteams per division. A fireteam is not a permenant unit affiliation, Fireteam people can be replaced and changed out depending on the requirements for the mission they are on, and fireteams are often given a simple name to differentiate them from one another. In other words: there are likely dozens of "Fire Team Zulu" and "Fire Team Charlie" designations used for small groups of marines in each battle in the Halo universe, it's just the easiest way to organize things during wartime. Even if these units were permenant, the members change virtually every hour, with all the action going on in Halo 1. Since fireteam charlie is NOT a set unit, and it is NOT a unique title, and since it would NOT be a permenant assignment for marines, the article would be (and is) useless, and inaccurately reflects the idea that "Fireteam Charlie," a name Cortana only used to identify the squad on radio during a chaotic battle, is a permenant unit. DELETE. -ED 05:38, 6 January 2007 (UTC) I think that this article should be kept if only for the purpose of defining what a fire team is. --EliteSpartan 12:39 August 15 2007 One word Ok, fireteam is one word (if you don't believe me look it up on Wikipedia). I changed it within the article but since it's in source mode I don't know how to change the name of the article itself to be Fireteam. So if someone knows how please do so and then tell me how so I don't have to ask again. Iceman117 03:42, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I believe that the title is in one of the templates at the top. I believe you just edit that template, however, for some reason, this page won't let you go into normal view because of some 'rich text' in the article or something.(is that just MY computer?) FatalSnipe117 05:02, July 5, 2010 (UTC) No, it's not just your computer. I think once it's converted to "source mode" there's no going back. I have no idea why anyone would make it that way to begin with; it's so annoying and normal view is easier to edit. And never mind I found how to move it. You just click "move" at the top; you don't go into the edit screen. Iceman117 21:15, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Members Are the four positions listed under Members confirmed or are they just speculation? I ask because the positions (leader, marksman, rifleman, and specialist) differ from the modern-day USMC and US Army fireteams (leader, rifleman, grenadier, and light machine gunner/automatic rifleman), and the UNSC seems to be based off the US Military. Where is it officially stated that the positions listed are the positions found in UNSC fireteams? Iceman117 02:52, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds like speculation to me. Feel free to make corrections if necessary. SmokeSound off! 03:28, July 7, 2010 (UTC)